Video surveillance systems have long been able to capture video of various locations around a premises. That video may then be displayed to a user, such as a security guard, via one or more displays. For example, a security guard may be located in a command room and is able to view live video feeds captured from video cameras at different locations of a premises for which the security guard is responsible. That security guard, or another, may be dispatched to a location at the premises based on something viewed in one of the displayed video feeds, or for some other reason, such as routine patrols.
Regardless of the reason for patrolling, the patrolling security guard does not have the benefit of the video feeds while on patrol. Therefore, that security guard is only aware of the space that can be captured by their own senses. The security guard is unaware of threats that may be around corners, or otherwise not visible to the patrolling guard.